


Month By Month

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental encounter between Severus Snape and Luna Lovegood leads to further encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Month By Month

**Author's Note:**

> AU, as it's post the Harry Potter books and Severus is alive.

**Month 1**  
“There is a space at that table with the young lady, sir.”

“Thank you.” Severus would have preferred to sit alone, but the thought of trying yet another restaurant is too much. “Do you mind if I sit here?” he asks the young woman.

The woman looks up, and he jolts with shock. Dark blonde hair, slightly protuberant eyes. Miss Luna Lovegood, formerly of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Formerly his student.

“Of course not,” she says.

Taken by surprise, Severus is unsure for a moment whether she is allowing or refusing his company, but she gives a little smile, and he takes that as a positive sign. She must be in her early twenties now. Unexpectedly pretty – and Severus is taken even more by surprise that he thought that.

 **Month 2**  
They both frequent the restaurant. Severus has become used to the waiter placing them together. When the usual man is missing, he is disconcerted – and displeased – to be seated alone by the stand-in. When Luna has finished her meal and received her coffee, however, she brings it over to him.

“Do you mind?” she asks.

“Of course not.”

It echoes their first meeting.

 **Month 3**  
They have been discussing rare plants. Luna tells him she knows where to find a plant that Severus needs for his potions.

“Come with me,” she says. “I’ll show you.”

They make arrangements.

 **Month 3.5**  
Luna shows Severus the plants and makes him promise not to take too many at one time. Severus wonders when he got to the age where an ex-student would tell him what to do. But he is amused, not offended.

When they part, Luna stands on tiptoe and kisses his cheek with soft lips.

 

 **Month 4**  
They meet more often – and by intention, not chance. Severus feels a curious sensation sometimes when he sees her; it takes him a while to realise the feeling is happiness.

 **Month 5**  
“Kiss me?” asks Luna. A question, couched in the most matter-of-fact tones.

“I’m too old.”

“Too old, or ‘don’t want to’?”

“Too old,” he says.

She smiles.

 **Month 6**  
She doesn’t ask, this time. She kisses him. Severus tells himself that it would hurt her feelings if he didn’t respond.

 **Month 7**  
They become lovers, in a darkened room. Severus will not allow her to see his old, scarred body. He is ashamed. She deserves better than him. She kisses him in the darkness, and she doesn’t seem to mind.

 **Month 8**  
Luna tells Severus that she is going away for several weeks, searching for new species of plants. He wishes her well.

He misses her abominably.

 **Month 9**  
Loneliness is worse when you have become unused to it. It is safer to choose to be alone. When Luna returns, Severus tells her that he does not think that they should see each other any more.

 **Month 10**  
Severus is an idiot. A stubborn old fool who threw away a faint chance of happiness because he was too scared to touch it, too scared to break it. Luna is better off without him, he tells himself.

 **Month 11**  
He goes to her door. He had not intended to knock on it, just to walk past it. To remind himself. 

He knocks. She answers, and her smile is beautiful.

 **Month 12**  
“I am shining brightly tonight,” Luna says.

“I beg your pardon?”

Luna smiles. “The moon, in the sky. I won’t draw the curtains tonight.”

She makes love to him in the bright moonlight, kissing his scars, telling him quite seriously how beautiful he is and how much she loves him. 

He believes her.

 **Month 13**  
“I love you,” he says.

“I know,” she says.

They smile at each other, and Severus wonders how he became so lucky.


End file.
